


Please Don't Leave (me)!

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Tags Will Be Added As They Are Needed, The kids are mentioned - Freeform, here come the chapters, sad fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie is sick of failing.  He wants to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will openly admit I cried a bit writing this because I'm such a fucking sap for this kind of thing.  
> I didn't rate it yet, because I don't know what will happen.

“Stingy no fair! You have to dribble the ball!” Trixie called out as she chased after Stingy who was running across the court, ball in his arms. 

“No it's MINE!” He hollered back at her.

The kids were playing and being their loud usual selves, while below ground, Robbie sat grumbling in his chair. “Those noisy brats. Why can’t they just go play inside.” He groaned, clearly upset.

Getting up, he went to his periscope to observe what was going on above ground. He found the kids playing basketball. “Why can’t they just play inside.” He groaned. He, however, didn’t see the blue one. Raising a brow he started to tap his chin. “Now where is that blue flippity floppity elf at?”

\----------

Sportacus was off in his airship, doing his usual amount of pushups. He was rather chipper today, as he did a few flips before stopping for a brief second. “Door!” He yelled.

‘Door Opening’, the ship replied as the door lowered.

Smiling, he went out and looked down onto the town. Taking out his telescope, he looked down at the town to see the kids playing. Everything was fine and good for the time being. No danger. But he still wanted to check on them. 

Putting the telescope away, he jumped off the ledge and dived towards the earth. His backpack turning into a hand glider propelled by pedals. He glided down to the ground, and landed before rushing off to the kids.

\-------

Robbie had taken it upon himself to check the periscope again. He about screeched when he seen the blue elf running towards the kids. “Why can’t he just leave.” He groaned, shoving the scope back up so he could figure out what to do today.

Tapping his chin again, he grinned. “I’ve got a great idea. I’LL leave town.” He did a small dance. This would be perfect. He could start over, despite not truly wanting to. He’d get away from the kids, and get away from the blue elf.

Rushing around, he packed up a small bag. He didn’t need to take much, he was fae after all, if he needed anything else he could easily get it. Snapping his fingers, he suddenly above ground. He looked around and the kids were off in the distance playing with Sportacus. He left a note, because even he wasn’t heartless, before rushing off to find the busstop.

\----------

The kids were out of breath by the end of the game, while Sportacus stood there smiling. “Water!” He yelled to the ship, and several bottles of water came down to each of the children.

“Wow thanks Sportacus!” The kids all chimed, happy to have a refreshment.

“It’s good to stay hydrated in this heat.” Sportacus smiled. His mind shifted a little to wonder if the town villain was alright. “Has anyone seen Robbie today?”

“Nah, he doesn’t like to come out on hot days.” Trixie huffed. “He said his bunker is cooler and would rather stay there.”

“Well I’m going to go check on him.” Sportacus smiled as he took his leave from the children. Heading straight to the entrance where he was about to knock before seeing a small note. 

“What’s this?” He asked no one in particular as he picked up and read it.

For whomever reads this,  
I’ve grown so tired of trying and failing so many times. I couldn’t get rid of Sportacus, so I’ve done the next best thing. I’ve decided to leave. Enjoy your not so lazy town!  
-Robbie Rotten

Sportacus could feel his eyes widen as he looked around after reading the note. Robbie had left? He’d left with not so much as saying goodbye? But why?

He could feel himself panicking as he looked around. What was he going to tell the kids? That one of their friends left and didn’t feel the need to tell him? He was crushed. Trying to figure out how to best to handle the situation, he came to a sudden conclusion. He’d have to go find Robbie.

Tucking the note in his jacket, he sprinted off in the direction of where a bus stop would be. He had to find Robbie before he’d be on a bus.

\---

Robbie was sitting waiting for the bus, idly humming a tune to himself. He rocked back and forth in place when he felt a slight tap on the shoulder. Glancing over, his stomach flipped. “What do you want Sport.”

“I want to know why you are leaving.” Sportacus replied flatly. “You didn’t even say goodbye to the children. They’ll be upset they are losing a friend and don’t even know why.”

“Stop acting like that’d be a real issue.” Robbie dryly replied as he didn’t bother to even sound angry with the hero. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m not your villain anymore. I quit.”

“Quit?”

“I’m done. I always fail. I can’t do anything right. And right now I don’t know what my mind wants. I’m gonna leave before I do something I regret.” He placed his face in his hands as he bent over. Elbows were still propped on his knees as he sat there, looking completely unhappy. “Just let me go Sport.”

Sportacus stood there, unsure what to say. He never forced anyone to do anything before. He couldn’t force Robbie to come back. “Robbie I know you won't care if I say this, since you don’t really like me. But it won't be just the children that miss you…”

This caught Robbies attention as he looked at Sportacus. “Sport please don’t do this..”

“The threat of you leaving and not even telling us. Telling me. It hurts Robbie.” Sportacus stood there looking way off character. He was normally always smiling and upbeat. Now he stood there, a frown on his face and sadness clearly evident in his tone. “I’ll miss you Robbie. I’ll probably miss you more then the kids. And no it's not because you are my villain. Or because you are my friend. It’s more than that Robbie.”

“Sport please don't.” Robbie croaked. The games in his head were favoring what the elf was saying and it was painful for Robbie to hear it. He wished the bus would of came before Sportacus got here.

“If you leave, I probably will never the chance to say this. So I have to do this now.” Sportacus huffed. “Robbie I do love you.” He stood there, not looking at the villain, his face flushed. “The fear of you leaving. I never thought I’d say this, you are just making things even more heart breaking. I guess that could be your final wish then. Leaving the hero in heart break so that he can’t be at his best anymore.”

Now that hurt Robbie deeply.

“Why would you even like me.” Robbie clenched his fists on his pants now. Hands no longer on his face. “I’m not a good person Sport, so stop playing this love game with me and just-” He stopped when he felt the tears trickling down his cheeks. Shit. “Just leave Sport. I don’t need anymore confusion right now. Goodbye.” He looked away from the hero.

“Goodbye Robbie…” Sportacus finally stuttered out. The hero seemed to just vanish. Had he even really been there?


End file.
